Percer
Summary Percer 'is one of the Six Chaos Fragments. He is one of the few individuals who could tell Id is a male at first glance. He also defeated Id in their first battle. Percer at first sight seems like a passive, simple-minded and laid-back young man, but he is known to be proud and holds little regard for mortals and other races he sees as sub-par, including humans. He has expressed a particular hate of Elves. In his fight with Sword Heart Unified Id ripped and opened a fabric of time and space that resulted in a dimensional rift. He also has expressed an unusual interest in Grey. He seems to care about Grey's well-being to some extent as he saved Grey from the Guardian Spirit of the Ruins in chapter 178. He also told Canta that he wouldn't mind being defeated by Grey. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At least 6-B | Likely much higher | 6-A Name: Percer Origin: Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown | 10,000+ Classification: Six Fragments of Chaos Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, durability, speed and agility, flight, highly mastered swordsmanship, can summon his swords from another dimension to fight, ki/energy sensing and manipulation, energy blast and projection with Britnith, immortality (at least type 2), can kill and destroy even powerful intangible and spiritual beings like Demon Lord Claymore (soulfuckery), with Britnith he can nullify Dragon's (even those who sheer power-wise are several leagues above him) power, even as far as deflected their attacks back to them completely with anti-dragon properties, elemental manipulation with the use of Cerberus or the Beast Kings (Ziz for air and flame, Leviathan for water and ice, Behemoth for earth), teleportation, regeneration (low-mid). Attack Potency: At least Country level via power-scaling (should be around Mercio level) | Likely much higher via power-scaling (broke the Dragon Gauntlet to pieces and despite being casual, Percer easily defeated Krevitz, Procas and Duke Keisa) | Continent level (nearly killed Selenia with two casual attacks and despite can not do anything noteworthy, Percer was able to held on his own against Sword Heart Unified Id to some degree) Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ (despite being casual, he is toying around with early series Chun Hwa and overwhelmed him after getting serious) | Massively hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: Country Class (should be around Mercio level) | At least Country Class | Continent Class (his fight with Sword Heart Unified Id ripped and opened the fabric of time/space, resulting a dimensional rip) Durability: At least Country level via power-scaling | Likely much higher via power-scaling (despite the horrible state he is in, Percer survived a decisive battle against Greydrone Mode Id, tanked all attacks from Krevitz, Procas and Duke Keisa unharmed, blocks Selenia's Dragon Breath with one hand with some burns on it) | Continent level (took four attacks from Sword Heart Unified Id that was stated to be several times than all the damage Chun Hwa inflicted on both Mercio and Canta combined though that left Percer with no strength left to fight) Stamina: Superhuman+, Percer easily overpowered Krevitz, Procas and Duke Keisa Range: At least several of kilometers, can reach to several dozens of kilometers with Britnith Standard Equipment: Twin Swords Cerberus (made from the bone of Cerberus), Siege Weapon, Centerhead (former holder, containing Behemoth), anti-dragon great sword Britnith (lost) Intelligence: Despite his naivety, as Percer has traveled across Gressen Continent, he managed to get a grasp and a hold of knowledge on holy relics, artifact and legendary weapons, all the countries of Id Earth. Being a genius combatant and swordsman, his instruction was so hard to the point only Chaos can understand him and aside from Grey, no one else can achieved the same feat. Also since he is the only who did not fell into "silence", he has observed the world for 10000 years unconsciously and gained all kind knowledge in that period Weaknesses: Incapable of feeling pain | Bad sense of direction Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Awakened Form:' Percer transformed and his hair becomes crimson. In this form, Percer becomes far more powerful than his previous form and can used his weapons and techniques on an entirely different level. Gallery: Key: Ground Zero Arc | Current Percer | Awakened Percer Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Id The Greatest Fusion Fantasy Category:Six Fragment of Chaos Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 6